If Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) Survived ROTJ
by HelenaUrie
Summary: Obviously, I don't own Star Wars. This was my first sw fic ever... well, kind of. ADAPTION of the YouTube video by The Stupendous Wave, with a few extra scenes. The storyline mostly belongs to The Stupendous Wave, and some wording is identical to the original. Chap. 4 may seem rather absurd...sorry. Link to orig.: /watch?v 7HHWqnFw4YY&list WL&index 2
1. Chapter 1

On the near top of the metal ramp, Luke struggled as he desperately tried to drag his dying father into the Imperial shuttle. Once more, the battle station violently rocked, sending Luke's trembling knees to buckle. He collapsed onto the upper edge of the ramp, right before the entrance of the spacecraft, and although exhausted and gasping for air, he instantly hoisted himself up again. Bending down, Luke tightly gripped his father's left hand and remaining mechanical right wrist, in a frantic effort to pull him backwards, up the inclining slope. Sweat continued to drip down his face, and his lungs screamed for air from the weariness of his smaller frame hauling his father's heavier weight.

Not far away, a gas pipe hissed loudly, and soon, the battle station quaked again. Luke knew they had to get off the Death Star _now_ ; the Rebels are going to blow up the place any minute.

" _Luke... leave me…"_ Anakin whispered in a voice barely audible to his son. Luke peeked down at his father, defiantly shaking his head.

"No, father. You're coming with me." Luke declared, his voice coarse from fatigue.

Anakin inched up the ramp, his suit making an atrocious scratching sound against the metal. Using a bit of the Force, he feebly pushed against the ramp with his mechanical legs, letting out small, hoarse moans of pain as he did so. After one final, fierce tug from Luke, Anakin was finally inside the shuttle. With a great deal of effort, the young man flipped his father's body around and lifted him up to a kneeling position, pathetically limping as he carefully hauled (his father tried to thrust himself forward as much as he could, but was not much use) the fragile Anakin from the entrance, across the floor, and onto a black leather seat. From Anakin came another groan of pain, followed by the continuous labored breathing.

After placing his father in a safe area, Luke quickly made his way out the entrance and down the ramp. With a swift motion, he scooped up Vader's helmet with his quivering hands, hoping it could keep his father alive for a few moments longer. Following that, he staggered up the ramp and back into the shuttle, gently placing the black mask and helmet onto Anakin's head. Other than perhaps blinking a few times, the terribly battered man made no motion of wincing as the neural needles icily sank into his skin. After a hiss from the helmet confirming it was secure, Luke proceeded to the cockpit, and hurriedly started the ship.

Merely seconds after the two Skywalkers flew out of the second Death Star, the battle station behind them exploded with a flamboyant bang, like a huge, bright firework in the vast, dark and empty space.

With his frayed sleeves, Luke wiped away the sweat dripping down his face, and sighed with relief at the successful escape. He then looked back at his father, who was weakly trying to hold himself upright with feeble arms. Raspy wheezes crackled through the sleek black helmet- wheezes that could barely resemble human breathing. Awfully concerned, Luke drew in a sharp breath as he hastily prepped the commlink, hoping to successfully send a message to the nearest ship or rebel base with a medical bay.

"This is Luke Skywalker. I am safe from the Death Star's explosion. However, I require immediate medical assistance." His voice was strained with worry, as his father's breathing was rapidly shallowing. He wondered if the rebels would ever be willing to treat his father's injuries; it would be hard to convince them to, but he would try with his very best, as he simply cannot watch his father die.

The transmission went through. Instantly, a message was sent back to him, informing that a rebel ship containing a makeshift medical bay will be nearby. Luke gave a small smile, before again frowning upon his dying father, who was barely clinging onto his life.

 _I will save you, Father._

The awaiting rebel ship was soon located, and Luke docked as fast as his spacecraft could allow. Leaping up from the pilot seat, Luke ran to his breathless father and bent down, cautiously lifting him horizontally into his arms. He let out a soft grunt from the weight of his father suddenly crashing down on him, but managed to stand back upright. The young man walked out from the shuttle as steadily and smoothly as he could, sinking his teeth into his lower lips as he tried not to make any more noises of pain and effort. With his arms and legs dangling about and a corner of his cape covering his torso, Anakin stared at his son through his red-hued ocular lenses, giving a frail, sad, yet loving smile at Luke's determined face.

A rebel soldier rushed towards Luke and Anakin, but suddenly stopped in his tracks at the sight of Vader being carried in Luke's arms. Frozen in a gush of confusion and fear, the soldier wondered what that _monster_ was doing with the renowned Rebellion general.

"Help me!" Luke frantically demanded the rebel soldier, who remained idle and blankly stared back at him. A painful mechanical cough rippled through the dying Anakin, and for a few moments, his chest shook up and down with a raw, excruciating agony that would barely be eased afterward. Luke's shoulders tensed at the hideous, pitiful rattling that his father emitted, then to give a full flinch when Anakin helplessly rolled his helmet sideways into Luke's upper arm as his last strength faded away.

"Stay with me, Father," Luke pleaded, pressing the older man close to his chest, as if that could somehow help him recover. As tenderly as he could, he nestled his face to the side of the mask, trying to comfort the crumpled figure in his arms. Moments later, Anakin slowly nodded, before taking another shuddering breath.

" _Luk-ke… my… s-son…"_ Wheezing, Anakin struggled with every syllable. His chest meagerly puffed up and down with each weak whisper as he tried to suck in as much air as possible. A few more ragged cycles of breaths followed; then came another low, hoarse whimper that barely managed to escape from the dying man's throat.

Still holding his father's failing body tight, Luke gave a gentle, soothing kiss to his masked forehead. He heard a quiet sniffle coming from Anakin's vocoder, but dared not reveal his scarred face, as the mask was extending his life. The young man wondered what his father was thinking behind the black mask, but perhaps there was no time to ask. A medical droid rushed past the soldier and arrived at Luke's side, insisting to help Luke carry Anakin to the sick bay. Though extremely tired from the events that had occurred this day, Luke (with the help of the droid) soon managed to rush Anakin to the medical bay, and once they were there, Anakin was placed inside a bacta tank, where he would be safely held and kept alive until a Rebel base with the necessary requirements for saving Anakin's life could be found.

Soon, Luke had taken command of the rebel ship, and was locating coordinates for a more advanced rebel base. However, behind Luke's back, the soldier from earlier was contacting the Rebel leaders (including Han and Leia), telling them he suspected Luke now had turned to the dark side, and is now attempting to save the life of his new master, Darth Vader.

Video: 0:34- 1:36


	2. Chapter 2

Under Mon Mothma's orders, Luke's rebel ship was soon apprehended, and an exploratory mission was conducted to confirm the claim of Luke Skywalker joining Darth Vader. Although Luke attempted to explain what had happened on the second Death Star, the rebel squadrons could not be convinced, and verified the rebel soldier's claims accurate.

"I don't believe it! It _must_ be one final trick on the behalf of the Empire!" Leia exclaimed, her voice raised and her brown eyes angrily glaring at Mon Mothma.

"General Leia Organa, as much as I'd like to deny the soldier's claims, we both know our squadrons must be trusted." Mon Mothma sighed, with her eyes filled with sadness and disappointment. She then told Leia that she was dismissed.

Leia soon was trying to contact her brother, a wave of fury and anxiety swelling inside her. She hoped that this was all just a trick, that her brother hasn't fallen for the dark side. After a few moments of impatient waiting, Luke's voice rang from the commlink.

"Leia?"

Leia drew in a quick breath, then, with a hint of worry and fear in her voice, asked Luke, "Luke, what are you doing? Is it true that Vader is on your ship, and that you are trying to save him?" Her pitch was a bit high from unease, and on her face was a nervous frown.

"Leia, listen to me. On the second Death Star, Anakin had saved my life; the Emperor was striking me down with some sort of Sith lightning, and I was on the verge of death. When I thought I was sure to die, our father had plucked the Emperor off the ground, and threw him down a reactor shaft, thus saving me. The lightning struck him though, and now his suit is broken, and he is dying. I can't just leave him to die… He saved my life! He must stay alive…" He paused for a moment, searching for what to say. "Leia, please forgive him! Leia, trust me, our father is now good!" Luke's message was laced with much pleading. He hoped Leia would understand what he was doing.

Her hands quivered quite a bit as she furiously scowled at the commlink that her shaking fingers were wrapped around. Her breathed rapidly, and her heartbeat accelerated with rage. "That man aided in not only destroying my people, but my _real_ father, and _everyone_ that I once loved on my home world! Luke, how, _how_ can I _ever_ forgive him? You cannot be doing this! That _monster_ will demolish you!" A giant burst of anger exploded inside her, and her voice was loaded with grief, fury and disbelief. At the thought of Alderaan and her loved ones, a stray tear began to well up at the corner of her right eye.

Luke tried his best to calmly reply to his sister's outrage. "Leia… I know how you are feeling. Vader had taken much from me, too… But he needs a chance! He cannot be condemned to die without a second thought! After all, he _is_ our-"

In an act of absolute despise, Leia had switched off the commlink. Luke sighed, wondering how he would be able to explain the situation to all the rebel leaders.

He would do anything to save his father.

Eventually, Luke and Anakin reached the base, with the rebel squadrons trailing them. Luke and the medical droid hurriedly rushed Luke's near-death father out of the ship and towards the medical bay.

When they finally reached the near entrance of the bay, Luke wasn't surprised to see rebel soldiers waiting for their arrival. Luke glanced at his dying father in the bacta tank, then scowled at the rebel soldiers. "Move!" He shouted urgently.

"We have orders to hold you in the hangar, until further inspection has been conducted." One of the soldiers, who was tightly holding his blaster rifle in his hands, informed Luke.

A few of the soldiers raised their blasters at Vader, some with long trickles of sweat dripping down their face due to tremendous fear at the presence of the Dark Lord of the Sith. Many of blaster-holding soldiers' knuckles were white. One of the soldiers took a short glare of disbelief at Luke, before pointing his blaster at the vulnerable Sith Lord.

"The man by your side is responsible for countless deaths!" The soldier shouted at Luke, his voice filled with frustration.

"He needs a chance." Luke replied, still frowning upon the bacta tank beside him.

" _He had one."_ The rebel soldier snarled coldly, then swiftly fired three shots at the bacta tank. Instantly unclipping his lightsaber from his belt and holding the activated weapon in front of him, Luke jumped in front of the bacta tank to protect his defenseless father. Clutching his glowing, elegant lightsaber, he successfully deflected the laser blasts, sending them bouncing towards a harmless area of the hangar. Small sparks and flashes kindled the blasts' landing spots, while the gentle humming of Luke's weapon echoed around the hangar.

Holding his still-ignited lightsaber in his right hand, he reached out with his other hand, and using the Force, all the blasters that the soldiers held were flung away from their owners. Some of the soldiers let out light gasps, while others stared in shock at Luke's emotionless face.

Luke and the droid proceeded to escort Anakin into the medical bay, walking past the frozen soldiers without casting a glance. Suddenly, one of the soldiers got up, and tried to tackle Luke to the ground; however, he was predictably unsuccessful, as Luke simply (and coldly) force-pushed him away.

From there, the droid took care of the former Sith Lord, while Luke patiently stood by the entrance of the medical bay, wishing not to interfere with the medical droids and hoping that his father could be saved. Occasionally, he peeked inside to look at his father, who was now out of the tank and connected to machines to be kept alive. His black mask was placed to the side of the large gurney where he temporarily lay, revealing his sun-deprived, heavily scarred face. Luke felt truly terrible for the man, and from the first moment he peeled off Vader's mask, he had always wondered what had caused him to look this way. Although Luke knew his father's situation was still life-threatening, he was sure his father was, very slowly, recovering from the damage inflicted to his body. He let out a sigh of relief as he watched the droids operate on his father.

Shortly, Luke could hear footsteps rushing towards the medical bay. In fact, they were thunderous footsteps, from at least a hundred men. From his viewing position at the entrance, he turned slightly to face the newcomers.

Luke was greeted by Han, Leia and Mon Mothma, and a significant amount of rebel soldiers.

Video: 1:37-3:25


	3. Chapter 3

"General Luke Skywalker, please stand aside." Mon Mothma ordered the young man blocking the entrance to the medical bay.

Luke bowed his head. "You may enter when my father is safe."

Many soldiers gritted their teeth, and a few gasped in disbelief at the thought of _Vader_ as Luke's father. A devastated Leia glowered at his brother, while Han stared wide-eyed in disbelief at his friend. Mon Mothma's eyes squinted in a flurry of anger, and curling her lips in revulsion, she claimed, "General Skywalker, that _monster_ is playing tricks on you! Please, do not be _foolish_!"

Luke said nothing, nor made any motion of unblocking the entrance.

"The only reason you're not in restraints right now, is because of your contributions to the rebellion! Now, stand aside!" Mon Mothma shouted at Luke, before inhaling furiously.

Luke, still looking at the floor, stated again in defiance, "when my father is safe."

Mon Mothma now stared down at the floor, her heart pounding faster and faster with rage. "That man, that _monster_ , has not killed hundreds, or thousands, but _millions_ of innocent beings," she growled, "and now you are _protecting_ him, like his _servant_!" Her face was puffed red, her bloodshot eyes filled with hatred. "If you will not move, you will _be_ moved!" She swiftly turned around and nodded to the troops behind her, and yet again, they raised their blasters, but this time pointing at Luke.

Luke abruptly outstretched his hand, and with a mighty Force push, flung the troops into the air, sending them gliding backwards. Although the soldiers plunged to the ground with an _oomph_ , Luke's push was not to the extent of hurting or killing the men, but simply to momentarily subdue. Luke soon pulled back his hand, glaring coldly at Mon Mothma and the men behind her.

Soon enough, several soldiers made it to their feet and picked up their blasters, preparing to fire at Luke Skywalker. Luke quickly ignited his lightsaber, prepared to deflect laser bolts. An unpleasant tension hung between the two sides, until the medical droid from earlier peeked his head out from the medical bay door.

"Master Skywalker, Darth Vader is now stable." The medical droid informed Luke with its monotone robotic voice.

Luke slowly lowered his weapon until it was pointing at the floor, then promptly placed it on his belt after it was deactivated. Mon Mothma, Leia Organa, Han Solo, and the troops, who were now all to their feet, instantly stormed past Luke and into the medical bay.

Upon entering the room, Mon Mothma immediately froze in her tracks, as did the people behind her. They stood there, stunned by the unexpectedly frail, crippled man, who was attached to several machines that he required to simply take a breath. A huge, sickening scar ran from the left ear of the monster to under his eye, while flesh was revealed along massive scars on his hairless scalp. His noticeably pale skin was severely sun-deprived, and the expression on his frowning face resembled nothing but agony and sorrow. His pitiful wheezing sounded nothing but atrocious.

Mon Mothma deliberately walked to Anakin's side, continuing to stare at Vader. With the Rebel leader's presence, Anakin gradually raised his head, and with old, unfocused eyes, looked back at the former senator. Snarling in disgust, Mothma proclaimed, "Lord Vader, you are under arrest for your crimes against the galaxy."

The two locked gazes- one whose gaze was filled with rage and appall, while the other's gaze was filled with a silent sadness and shame. Anakin said nothing; instead, he merely closed his eyes. He knew all too well that this was going to happen.

Suddenly, Luke appeared behind Mon Mothma, and said with a pleading tone, "Chancellor Mothma, I ask that my father be held here for the time being, until he can be moved more securely." Again, he bowed his head, then looked back up at Mothma. Anakin eyes fluttered open, only to take a quick glance at his son.

Mon Mothma hastily turned to face Luke, her green-blue eyes piercing into the young man. "You are in no position to bargain, _Jedi_ , but this last request, I will grant." She looked at Luke for a final moment, before turning to the medical droids. "Transport Lord Vader to another room," she ordered, pointing at the frail man lying on the medical bed. Her loathe perhaps died down, and with motioning her shocked soldiers and generals to head out the medical bay, she briskly walked away.

In a more private room, Luke sat by Anakin's side, gently holding his father's remaining gloved hand in his own. While Luke clasped Anakin's bulky black glove with his left hand, his right hand carefully stroked Anakin's arm, cautious not to damage the fragile wires and tubes that connected his father to the machines. Through an oxygen mask, Anakin's breathing was regulated, and the hoarse inhales and exhales made steady cycles that echoed around the room. Luke did his best to ease the pain that Anakin's burnt lungs created as he feebly tried to suck in air, though even the rising and falling of the seemingly elderly man's chest seemed to hurt a great deal. The son had just finished a tale from when he was a young boy on Tatooine, to which Anakin had wearily cocked his head, straining to hear his son's every word without the aid of electronic auditory amplifications.

His eyes were transfixed on Luke's face. He wanted to study every detail of his son, from the roots of his hair to the bottom of his chin. He closely observed his lips- they were full and pink, unlike his thin and greying ones. Every aspect about him was... So much better than his father. It almost made Anakin jealous; he had wished he still had his youthful, handsome looks.

The two Skywalkers were under constant supervision by the rebels, which they complied. After all, for the time being, they're letting Anakin stay alive. The medical droids had declared Anakin to be immobile for a while (until new cybernetic legs could be attached, at least), so all he could do was lie down and bond with his son.

The misty-eyed Anakin never stopped beaming at his son, with his weathered face depicting nothing but love. Luke smiled at him, his young, childlike blue eyes teeming with a tranquil joy as he reached up to softly trace the scars on Anakin's worn, wrinkled face.

At first, Anakin flinched, afraid that Luke would be disgusted at the touch of his father's scorched skin. Now, his eyes suddenly filled with shame; shame that this would be the face that Luke would forever see and recall, so ugly and embarrassing, more dead than alive. For a moment, Anakin wished he could return to his younger self, before the events on Mustafar, just to make himself look more presentable and less of a monster. He wished the sickening flesh bulging out from his bald, hideous scalp, along with all the other appalling features of his body, would just… magically disappear. Oh, how he looked so bold and handsome back then, with that charming brown hair and debonair smile. If Padmé saw his outer shell now, would she still love him?

Anakin's eyes darkened at the thought- the thought of Padmé. Not just what her reaction would be if she ever saw his repulsive face, but… _her._ For so many years, he had refrained from thinking about her. He didn't want to feel the misery now, especially with his son by his side. However, uncontrollable grief rushed out towards Luke at all directions possible, striking the young man like a thousand laser bolts. For a moment, the sadness sank Luke, though he soon crawled out from that dark pit. Despite Luke's escape, Anakin was still stuck in the bottom of the seemingly eternal abyss.

The young man continued to fondle at the wounds on Anakin's pallid cheeks, seeming to have mistaken the reason behind Anakin's sudden emotional plunge. "It's alright, father," Luke assured him. To Luke, his father's appearance never mattered; he knew that behind that petrifying mask was a broken man, filled with remorse, shattered both physically and mentally. And though he may seem atrocious on the outside with his many disfigurements, the man was now different on the inside, as he was willing to sacrifice his life for his son, and ultimately turn back to the Light. From his father, there was nothing else Luke could ask for.

"It's alright."

At that, Anakin's thin lips melted into a reserved smile as he treasured the rhythmic strokes on his face. With such a simple act, Luke had pulled his father out from the lingering darkness of his thoughts. It was a feeling, so... strange. Though strange, the touch was unforgettable, as the last time Padm _é (or_ _anyone)_ had caressed him felt like worlds away. For more than two decades, he had never felt anything so _warm_. It was _enchantingly_ warm, warmer than the lava crawling along his spine on Mustafar, warmer than the twin suns of Tattoine, warmer than anything else in the galaxy. It was the warmth of passionate, fiery love, coming from his son- _his_ son. With Luke, the black armor that distanced Anakin from his son would separate them no more. Gone was Vader, the monster who had reigned tyranny on the galaxy for so many years, and returned had the beloved Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with No Fear. Now, that tragic being has forever vanished, killed by his former self. Now, the dark, lonely prison cell that he had been confined in for two decades has been destroyed. And now, after what seemed like an entire lifetime, his chains from slavery - the slavery of Gardulla, Watto, the Jedi, and the Sith - were broken. Because of Luke, his son, he was truly free.

 _Padm_ _é_ _would be very proud,_ Anakin thought to himself as he continued to fondly beam up at the boy. However, as he saw Luke's small, gloved right hand, that pang of wrenching shame and guilt struck him again. Though he, with a great deal of struggling, managed to maintain a small smile, the bottomless sadness blossomed once more in those failing blue eyes.

"Luke…" With what little was left of his vocal chords after the incident on Mustafar so many years ago, Anakin whispered delicately, afraid that his voice would be so raspy that his son would cringe and back away from the pathetic horror in front of him. A large mechanical hand gripped Luke's left hand tight, as Anakin was too drained to lift his bulky metal arm and feel his son's face, yet too afraid that his son would leave him. However, before he could finish his sentence, a violent cough unexpectedly penetrated through the weak man, and for a few moments, his body crumpled with agony. Alarmed, Luke gave one final stroke on his father's face, before placing his right hand on Anakin's shoulder to comfort and stop the shudders.

"Father," Luke replied, with a bit of unease in his voice. As Anakin struggled for air through his transparent oxygen mask, Luke scooted closer to the older man and bent downwards to be a bit nearer. Shortly, with his breathing back to its scratchy normal, Anakin's smile grew back into a wide grin as a tingling feeling twirled inside his nostrils, and a stray tear began to well up in his eye. Anakin didn't think that after all these years, he would be pathetic enough to cry, but… perhaps today he would make an exception. Luke quietly wiped the tear away, again smiling down at his father. A slight blush appeared on Anakin's pallid face; the former Dark Lord of the Sith made no attempt of hiding the burning in his cheeks. After all, he did suppose he had turned back to the light by killing his former master and saving his son, so he should possibly discard the idea of continuing to pose as a menacing figure. Plus, he simply could not resist the overwhelming passion and love that came from Luke, melting him like a fire in a furnace, engulfing what used to be a chunk of ice.

Gathering his strength, Anakin's noticeably trembling hand winded upwards, but as it drew near Luke's head, it hovered there for a moment, as Anakin was unsure if he really wanted to touch his son's face- or if his son would let him. As if he could read his father's mind, Luke nodded permission. His back bent even lower, so that his father could deal with less struggle.

A large mechanical hand grazed Luke's soft skin. Luke smiled snugly, then held his father's hand in his, and gently helped Anakin press the cybernetics against his face. And if one considered the galaxy to be wide, then... Anakin's smile was infinitely wider.

His eyes widened in a sense of astonishment. Thin, greying lips curled apart, leaving a rattling but warm gasp of wonder that somehow escaped his throat. He was considerably perplexed. It brought an alien sense of anguish to his heart, but with the pain came the happiness. He reached forth with that stump of a right limb, wishing to feel his son's face with everything he still had.

"Oops..." Suddenly remembering that the hand was gone, he let out a light chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I-" Let go by Luke, Anakin's hand fell limply back onto the bed, creating a faint _thump_. The young man tried to apologize, but was met by a soft "shh" from his father. With the looming sadness pushed away and hidden in the back of his head, Anakin continued to smile at his son, his affection for the younger man remaining unbroken.

After a short, rather awkward silence of Luke rubbing his thumbs along Anakin's temples, a rebel soldier marched into the room, and the young man looked up to face the newcomer. " _Luke_ Skywalker," the soldier insulted with a sneer, " _General_ Organa and _General_ Solo wish to see you." Then, at the horrid sight of Vader, he hastily left.

Luke ignored the soldier's lack of manners, and looked back down at his frail father. At that moment, the flowing peace between father and son was torn apart, as Anakin would've _loved_ to choke that rebel to death. However, he pulled back his outstretched hand for the sake of his son. "Luke, I-" Nudging the young man beside him, Anakin began to fret; Luke immediately shushed him, assuring his father that it was nothing. "I'll be back, Father," he soothingly told the man resting on the medical bed. Anakin nodded, though still frowning upon the disrespect that his son received just moments ago. As Anakin closed his eyes for some rest, Luke slowly removed his grip from his father's hand and shoulder, stood up, and walked out of the room.

Video: 3:26 – 5:13


	4. Chapter 4

Luke told Han and Leia everything. He explained all the events that had transpired on the Death Star; how Sidious made him watch the Empire brutally attack the rebel fleet, how he and his father fought against each other, how Sidious struck him down with Force lightning, and how Anakin saved his life by killing the Emperor. He described in detail the father and son's brief moments on the metal ramp of the Imperial shuttle, the scarred, depressed but benign man behind the menacing mask, and ultimately, how they together escaped the Death Star. This all ended with the statement that now, Vader is Anakin Skywalker once again. Of course, Han took a sarcastic action of rolling his eyes and sighing in disbelief, as he still remembered when Lord Vader ordered him to be frozen in carbonite. Leia, on the other hand, reluctantly contemplated that perhaps her… _father_ … is now good.

The three sat in an uncomfortable silence, with Han's legs crossed, and Leia staring at the nearest wall, clearly lost in thought. _That monster, that killing machine, is now…_ _good_? She still couldn't get over the fact that he was her biological father, let alone that he was Anakin Skywalker once more.

"Perhaps you'd like to see our father?" Luke asked Leia, with a frown on his face. Uncertain of her opinion, Leia doubtfully nodded, and the three got up and headed towards the medical bay.

Anakin's eyes flashed open at the sound of footsteps approaching him. "I'll wait outside," a familiar voice said. _Hmm. Han Solo._ It was the man he'd frozen in carbonite on Cloud City. He wondered why the Corellian smuggler didn't plan on walking in and seeking revenge; after all, the former Dark Lord of the Sith _is_ in a more vulnerable state than usual.

Two pairs of footsteps came closer to Anakin. He knew Luke was one of them; he could feel the presence of his Force signature. As for the other person, he recognized her brown hair and lean stature- she was someone whom he had met numerous times, and owned countless apologies to. _Leia… my daughter._

Anakin had requested to see Leia before. However, of course, she refused without hesitation. Truthfully, he was surprised that she had come, but perhaps Luke had finally convinced his sister that their father wouldn't harm them anymore. After all, Luke's ways had never failed to perplex him.

He knew it was necessary to say sorry to her, for everything he had done to her and her people, and the physical and emotional pain he had brought her. No daughter should ever have been abused that way by her father. But… if he changed, would she tolerate him for his past actions?

From a rather faraway position in the room, Leia stared at the "monster", who was trying to sit up and face her. Bright, flashing images of the exploding Alderaan switched on and off in her head, memories that she often tried to shake off. That masked machine, the dark cape, Grand Moff Tarkin ordering the Imperial soldiers to fire, all those people dying as her home planet shattered into countless flaming pieces…

Seeing his father struggle to get up with his one usable hand, Luke immediately rushed to Anakin's side, and helped lift the feeble man's upper body until he was facing his daughter. After letting out a small gasp for air, Anakin rasped through the oxygen mask,

"Leia, I know I have committed terrible crimes towards you, your people, and your beliefs, and I am sincerely sorry…" He paused, and took another wheezing breath. "Leia, I am aware of myself being an incompetent parent. I do not ask you to accept that you are my biological daughter, nor do I plead that you someday will love me... My only wish is for your forgiveness. I know I will never be able to repay all my actions, but I promise that will try my very best. Leia, my beautiful little angel, will you please forgive me?" Two remorseful, melancholy-filled blue eyes gazed pleadingly at the young woman.

Tears of rage and grief welled up in Leia's brown eyes as she stared at the broken machine. _No…_ Vader _, how can I!? You, you took almost_ everything _from me!_ How _can I forgive you!?_ That killing mechanism, that weapon of terror, is _not_ her father. He simply cannot be. Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan is her _real_ father; Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith, butcherer of countless innocents, is _not_. Since he is not her father, why should she forgive him? He _deserves_ this. He deserves to suffer for all he's done.

Wait, no. That man in front of her is not Darth Vader, but Anakin Skywalker. To her knowledge, Anakin Skywalker never committed any terrible crimes. Anakin Skywalker granted her the gift of life. By saving her brother, Darth Vader had died on the second Death Star, only a few moments before Emperor Palpatine's demise. With the destruction of the battle station, the very last of the former dark lord was gone. Perhaps Luke was right; maybe Anakin could be turned back to the light after all.

But that jet-black suit, that robotic breathing and low, callous voice, that dark cape, that black, impassive mask… The looming shadow of Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith, haunted her nightmares.

With the aid of the Force, Anakin soon effortlessly uncoupled himself from the bindings of medical machinery. Standing up ever so slowly, he staggered forwards just a bit, before his mechanical legs gave way and sent him plopping onto the floor. In a flash, Luke was by his side, turning himself into a crutch for his father to lean on. With the help of Luke, Anakin determinedly lifted himself upright from the ground, then knelt in front of his little sweetheart. "I'm so sorry, my precious darling… I'm so sorry for all the terrible things I've done… I'll change, I promise! I'll do everything you want me to, at any cost. Please, darling, forgive me." More tears welled up in the older man's eyes, while Luke placed his hands onto Anakin's shoulders to reassure him.

Franticly biting her bottom lip, she unconsciously reached for her blaster, only to remember she had put away her trustworthy weapon before she met with Luke. Devastated, she fought the urge to collapse onto the floor and tremble in fear. Her parents, her friends, her home, beautiful Alderaan, one moment so very lovely, the next moment blown into smithereens… All the encounters with him, where she wanted him dead (sometimes choosing to sacrifice her life for), but the Sith, proving to be ultimately undefeatable, escapes and does more harm than good...

That black, spherical torture droid, buzzing closer and closer to her face… The needle, the injection. Pain. Absolute pain. The dark figure looming over her writhing body. The stormtroopers simply _watched._

And then, the memories of her beloved Han, frozen in cold hard carbonite, with his hands outstretched in fear and his mouth open, as if he were to scream in panic…

Her _father._

 _No, no, NO!_

"No, _Vader_! I'll _never_ forgive you!" With a cracked voice and tears almost spilling out from her eyes, Leia snapped at her father, who then flinched, obviously in pain. A sudden pang of guilt exploded inside Anakin, bringing an expression of heartache to his face.

By now, even non-force-sensitives would be able to sense the turmoil inside Leia, as Han peeked inside to check if his lover was alright. Luke, quite concerned for his sister, removed his hands from his father's shoulders, then strode over to Leia, who was now slowly backing away, staring blankly at a wall. He embraced her, repeatedly assuring "it's okay" while she drowned inside her nightmares. As he tried to recover from the salty sting of his sweetheart's words, Anakin couldn't help but be awfully worried for her mental state. He tried to untangle and free himself from the machines to soothe his treasured daughter, but as soon as he moved, Leia flinched away, staring in terror at Vader's cape. At last, sparkling tears dripped down from her eyes and mixed with trickles of anxious sweat.

"Leia…" Anakin murmured again between hoarse breaths, nervously frowning (though his eyebrows have been missing for more than 20 years) at his sweet little angel. Perhaps to even his own shock, agony and shame tore through his heart- agony that his daughter did not share the same love as Luke did for him (though Anakin knew it'd be like this, the misery was still much to bear), and shame for all the tragic things he's done to his very own offspring. He was never there as a proper father, he was never there to give her love, he was never there for… _anything_. Well… anything but _torture._ And the first time she saw his real face, he looked like _this_. Ugly, bald, humiliating, with scars etched all over his pallid, battered face. To her, it would be _generous_ to call him a disgrace. If she were to be harsh, some words of option may not even be appropriate for a casual conversation.

To everyone's relief, soon Han had somehow appeared by Leia's side, and Luke stepped away to let his friend take his sister's hand. "Mon Mothma called for an emergency meeting," Han told the sobbing Leia. The young woman made no effort to struggle from her lover's solid grip, and a few moments later, the two had staggered to the entrance of the room, with Leia trying to recollect herself.

However, to everyone's surprise, just before she walked out from Anakin's room, Leia suddenly halted and turned around to face her father.

 _It'll surely be hard to forgive him, and it may take a very long time, but…_

"I'll… I'll try."

About a day ago, Leia and Han, as well as the other Rebellion leaders, had been summoned to an emergency meeting to discuss the ultimate fate of Vader. For uncountable times, the meeting grew to hostile debates and quarrels, all where Mon Mothma took tremendous effort to stop. Of course, Luke and Anakin had more time together, which the two were happy about; however, Luke was especially worried about the negativity that most rebel leaders shared towards his father, and how that common dislike would affect the way their meeting would turn out. In the meantime, Anakin's black suit was tended to and functioning properly once more, while the medical droids correctly attached more advanced and lighter cybernetics onto what remained of his arms and legs, replacing the bulky, painful and outdated "limbs" from before.

At dusk, a somber Leia walked away from the meeting room, towards where Luke and Anakin were situated. Her footsteps were heavy, and her face seemed to be veiled in a solemn wretchedness. As she slowly approached the door, Luke raised his head up from his gaze on his father, and paced to his sister to receive the results.

Leia and Luke stood out in the hanger, where Anakin couldn't hear their conversation. Leia stared down at the floor, hesitant to speak. However, after a short while of silence, she bravely drew in a breath, and glimpsed at her brother.

"…Luke, Vader is to be… executed."

Her voice cracked on the last word, and once more she stared down at the floor. Luke sighed, and closed his eyes. He had no anger, just sadness, knowing exactly where the Rebel leaders were coming from.

" _I will not let my father die,"_ Luke told Leia, his voice firm. Two clear blue eyes bore down at Leia, who now looked up at him with a frown. "He had saved me on the Death Star." Closing his eyes, he reached down and gave her a warm but sorrowful hug, murmuring: "Leia… after tonight, it might be a long while until I see you again. The Jedi aren't meant to be a part of the New Republic anyways, and now, it's in better hands."

Leia nodded, but said nothing; instead, after a moment, she suddenly pushed away Luke's grasp, twisted around, and dashed into Anakin's room. Anakin, a bit surprised at his daughter's sudden arrival (and curious as to how she would, once more, return the suffering he had given her by feeding all those horrible emotions into his mind), softly grunted as he sat up. When Leia reached Anakin's side, her footsteps came to an abrupt halt, and she hesitantly stared at her weak, disfigured father.

"L-"

Before Anakin could even call out his daughter's complete name, Leia had already bent down and tightly wrapped her arms around her father's waist. Tears brimmed her closed eyes as she sank her face into Anakin's chest, right next to the blinking buttons of his suit's control panel. Her mouth remained shut, but the tears started seeping out from her eyelids. At first, a _very_ alarmed Anakin gasped in shock at the situation, but… whatever the consequences of being _the_ war criminal (Anakin easily assumed this was about him being the galaxy's most renowned villain; after all, why else would Leia, who'd just expressed her despise towards him not long ago, act like this?), that can wait for now. He tenderly draped his black cape around his daughter's body, then, ever so delicately, he closed his dull, clouded eyes. She gasped, startled for a moment, astonished at his miraculous ability to love. And the magnitude of that capability was large too; before she could even realize it, he was already lightly cradling his little sweetheart in his arms.

The older man tipped his head sideways, onto Leia's beautiful brown hair, affectionately brushing her with his cheek while gradually rocking his body back and forth. With one hand, he quietly caressed her by the shoulders, while the other hand ran down her hair, gently stroking the long, lush strands. Vaguely hearing Leia's sobs, his crinkled eyelids again unveiled the blue irises beneath as he leaned back upright. He removed his hand from hair-stroking, and with carefully pushing her away to make some space, he lovingly wiped away the waterfalls on her cheeks.

"Leia." He smiled at her, adoring her gorgeous, young face. She looked almost identical to Padmé, and just as stunning. It was like a hit to his heart- a dart with a perfect combination of love and a melancholy reminder of _her._ With a gentle glee that seamlessly mixed with a silently storming forlornness, two kind eyes gleamed at the young woman. He could still feel sadness, anger, and perhaps even a bit of hatred still coming from his daughter, but somewhere, _somehow_ , he also felt… acceptance.

"…Father." She answered with a hoarse voice as she tried to smile back. Trying to blink away her sparkling tears, she looked up at Anakin for a second, before again plunging down into his chest with a quiet sniffle.

"I love you." That was all he needed to say- that was all he _could_ say with a choked-up voice. In his mind, he had prepared so many things to say to his precious little princess, but in the end, what came out were the simplest triad of words.

 _I love you._

 _I really do._

With their eyes closed, the father and daughter embraced each other for a few more moments, before Luke joined in with a great big cuddle. One of the young boy's hands reached to his father's back and soothingly stroked, starting from the neck and running halfway down the spine. Anakin, heart melting with love, happiness and a slight twinge of remorse, tightly gripped his two wonderful children, wishing it could forever stay this way. For a while, the three Skywalkers remained there, clustered together in a cozy bundle. After removing his oxygen mask, two careful kisses from thin, chapped lips brushed the twins' soft cheeks. With the mask gone, his breathing instantly became labored and many times raspier, but no one seemed to mind. Once more, Leia looked back up, and her shimmering brown eyes met the affectionate, peaceful gaze of Anakin. She lunged forward, and quietly planted her lips onto her father's wizened cheek. With that, the huge, unsightly scars that ran across Anakin's pale face widened into what seemed like many broad, loving smiles.

The oxygen mask was kept off until his charred lungs could no longer sustain the arduous breathing. Never had he, for the entirety of Vader's life, felt a stronger desire to be around someone.

A family. Though incomplete without Padmé, he had a _family_. Tears of love and shame began to spill out from misty eyes and stream down an affectionately smiling face. And they were his offspring, his priceless children- _his_ children, now truly belonging to _him_.

After a long time, Leia reluctantly released herself from her brother and father's warmth, and with hot tears cascading down her face, she bid them farewell.

Video: 5:14 – 6:01


	5. Chapter 5

Even without being informed by Leia, Anakin already knew that the Rebels wouldn't be too eager to let him live on, which was why he refused to flee the Rebel base with Luke when the idea was brought up. However, Luke managed to convince Anakin to leave, pleading that he and his sister needed their father; very reluctantly, Anakin had agreed. Luke had carefully placed Vader's mask onto his father so he could breathe on his own, then disconnected him from the wires and tubes. With Luke's supporting his back and carefully lifting him up, Anakin managed to stand once more as he tried to gain his balance. At first, Anakin was astonished at how his new cybernetics felt, and how light they were compared to those second-grade "limbs" he had been attached to for so many years. Once more, the steady, machine breathing of Vader echoed through the room, as the dark, intimidating figure returned. Seeing the inadequacy of Vader's suit, Luke promised to build his father one with superior quality as soon as possible. Anakin had nodded at his son in gratitude, giving him a firm pat on the shoulder as he declared in a joking manner, "Luke, remember to make the new suit the same color as this one; black looks quite exceptional on me. In fact, donning black makes me look… _wizardly_."

Unable to think of a way to reply, Luke awkwardly chuckled.

When they strode (to clarify, at first Anakin made more of a stiff staggering motion, as that was his first time walking with new, more advanced cybernetics, and Luke had to catch him once in a while before he completely lost his balance) to the entrance of the medical bay, the Rebel guards attempted to stop the father and son, but were useless against the tremendous power of the two Force-users (just to add more difficulty to the short-lived clash, the escapees were _Skywalkers_ ), and soon their weapons were hurdled to the opposite side of the hangar. After secretly exiting the hangar, Luke almost immediately managed to locate the Imperial Shuttle which they flew away from the Death Star with, and in just a few moments' time, the father and son were out of the rebel base.

As Luke flew away from the star system, with his father sitting by his side, he thought to himself,

 _Goodbye, my friends, my companions and comrades… and goodbye, Leia, my sister. One day, I promise, my father and I will be back._

The next morning, Mon Mothma had ordered a full sweep of the surrounding area, which the rebel soldiers were unsuccessful in capturing the two escaped Skywalkers. Soon, the Imperial Shuttle was discovered to be missing.

"Please sit, General Organa," Mon Mothma signaled Leia. The young woman obeyed, and gave a downhearted smile before slightly tilting her head and glancing at the floor.

"General Organa, I should tell you that I was glad they were able to make it… In fact, I even expected it to happen." Mon Mothma told the young general, then paused, showing a subtle grin on her pale face. She continued, "I had seen Luke's eyes, and then Vader's… General Organa, I can assure you that whatever evil was once behind them, especially Lord Vader, has gone."

Surprised, Leia swiftly looked up at Mon Mothma. "You think so?" She asked, with a bit of disbelief glistening in her voice. The corner of her mouth raised just a tad, and her eyes shimmered with hope.

Mon Mothma gradually nodded. "That was the reason why I had not detained Luke as well, in hopes that they could escape and hopefully rebuild the Jedi Order, as we Rebels now must do on behalf of the New Republic."

Leia sincerely bowed her head at the Rebel leader. "Thank you."

Inside the shuttle, Luke and Anakin were venturing towards the Unknown Regions of space. Anakin stood behind Luke's seat, removing his hands from his lightsaber-clipped belt and securely placing them on the young man's shoulders. Large, consistent surges of warmth were continually emitted off the golden-haired boy and penetrating Anakin's formerly broken, grey heart. Anakin never thought he would go from cold to _mushy_ (to his perception, at least) at his son in just a few days' time, but he supposed he wouldn't lose his dignity. After all, the two did need _a lot_ more bonding time.

"Son," Anakin called out, gazing down at the skilled pilot- his offspring.

"Yes, father?" Luke replied, turning his head around and beaming upon Anakin for a moment, before once more focusing on piloting the shuttle.

"Luke, our work is not over. Now, my son, it is time to right some of the many wrongs I have levied against the galaxy." He paused for a moment, tightening his grip on his son's shoulders. "Palpatine had always felt the Dark Side and his power came from beyond what has been currently discovered, and was seeking it out in the outer regions of space. Now, my son, together we must find it."

Luke nodded in agreeance; Anakin elaborated with a more serious tone: "We must seek it out, not to learn from it, but in an effort to destroy it, as its capabilities could potentially be devastating. Son, the New Republic could handle the remnants of the Empire, but something beyond our power is stirring."

"We _will_ destroy that power." Luke assured Anakin with a dashing smile, and the affection radiating off Luke grew even stronger, almost to the point of overwhelming his father.

Anakin adoringly stroked his son's cheeks and grinned down at the young man in pride, before staring into the infinite space in front of them. Feeling rather jovial, he added with a tone of grandeur,

"Together, we shall _save_ the galaxy, as father and son."

Swiftly disappearing from view, the shuttle dived into the vast emptiness of the cosmos, heading towards a new adventure.

No…

To many new adventures, that will leave behind plentiful amounts of fascinating stories, passed down for the countless generations to come.

Video: 6:01 – end.


End file.
